Video Call : Japan California
by kRieZt
Summary: rasa rindu itu disampaikan Atobe Keigo kepada Oshitari Yuushi melalui video call. dia benci ditinggal begitu lama, dan ingin segera mengakhiri penantiannya...


**VIDEO CALL : JAPAN - CALIFORNIA**

Pairing : Oshitari yuushi/Atobe Keigo

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : boy's love! don't like, don't read!

* * *

_Atobe's POV_

Aku menatap keluar jendela ruang kerjaku, berharap hujan hari ini akan cepat berakhir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan aku masih terperangkap di sini. Tidak ada orang yang akan berkunjung untuk konsultasi atau berobat jika sudah sore begini. Rekan kerjaku sesama psikolog juga sudah pulang, tetapi aku tertahan di sini untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan medis. Sebenarnya aku sudah diajak pulang sama-sama olehnya. Entah mengapa aku menolak dan memilih tetap berada di kantor.

Tak lama setelah dia pulang, hujan turun dengan lebatnya…

Sampai sekarang…

"Atobe-sensei, Anda ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat? Nampaknya hujan di luar akan berlangsung sangat lama."

"Ya, boleh juga. Bawakan aku teh hangat saja. Terima kasih, Minako."

Perawat cantik itu kemudian keluar untuk membawakan secangkir teh hangat. Mungkin aku akan berada di sini sampai hujan reda…

Aku sudah 2 tahun bekerja sebagai psikolog, juga asisten seorang psikiater di rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh ayahku. Banyak yang tidak mengira aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit setelah lulus kuliah. Keluargaku semuanya mengelola bisnis besar dan berskala internasional. Hm…menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda itu tidak selamanya kau berada di luar jalur.

Kau akan dinilai unik oleh siapa pun…

_Ping…_

Tak lama setelah Minako mengantarkan teh untukku, aku mendengar ada nada seperti pesan masuk di komputerku. Aku masih memegang cangkir teh di tanganku. Dari posisiku berdiri di dekat jendela, aku melihat sebuah _window chat _muncul di layar komputerku.

_Genius Kansai : Keigo, kau di sana?_

Begitu melihat user nickname-nya bertuliskan "Genius Kansai", aku langsung tahu siapa orang ini. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyapaku lewat internet seperti ini. Seingatku, dia sedang berada di negara asalnya sekarang, California.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Oshitari Yuushi memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan otomotif milik ayahnya. 3 bulan dia bekerja di Jepang, kemudian langsung berpindah ke California. Perpisahan kami pun berlangsung cukup alot ketika itu. Aku bersikeras berbicara kepada keluarganya untuk tetap mempekerjakan dia di Jepang. Ayahnya punya pandangan bahwa anaknya itu harus dipersiapkan dengan matang agar bisa memimpin cabang perusahaannya di Jepang. Jadi, selama 3 tahun, dia akan berada di California. Setelahnya, dia akan kembali ke Jepang.

Dia akan kembali padaku…

_King Atobe : Ya, aku di sini. Apa kabar, Yuushi?_

_Genius Kansai : Aktifkan Skype-mu. _

Aku tidak perlu membalas untuk yang satu ini. Langsung saja aku mengaktifkan Skype dan menyalakan webcam-ku. Tak lupa memasang headphone untuk bisa berbicara dengannya. Udara dingin di kantor tidak lagi menguasaiku. Aku jadi sedikit bersemangat. Tidak apalah menunggu hujan reda di kantor. Si jenius dari Kansai ini akan mengusir rasa bosanku.

"Oi, Yuushi. Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu, Keigo. Kau tampak jelas di layarku."

"Kau tidak membalas email dan pesan singkatku beberapa hari terakhir ini. Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

"Kanin na, Keigo. Ada masalah di bagian teknisi pabrik. Aku hampir tidak pulang ke rumah karena harus mengawasi para pekerja yang melakukan perbaikkan di sana."

"Sedang kejar target produksi rupanya. Aku rasa akhir tahun masih lama, Yuushi."

"Kau tahu bagaimana ayahku kalau sudah mendapat banyak pesanan dari mana-mana. Semua pabrik di berbagai cabang perusahaannya harus ditargetkan mengirim barang."

Aku paling tidak suka jika Oshitari menghilang tiba-tiba dan tidak memberi kabar padaku. Kemudian dia akan muncul tanpa pemberitahuan apa pun. Seperti sekarang ini. Pada layar, aku bisa melihat laki-laki berambut biru gelap dan berkacamata itu sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang.

"Di sana jam 3 dini hari sekarang, Yuushi. Dan kau belum tidur?"

"Aku terbangun karena teringat padamu, Keigo."

"Uso."

"Kalau aku tidak teringat padamu, untuk apa aku mengajakmu ngobrol lewat Skype, eh?"

"Kau barusan bilang baru saja menyelesaikan proyek yang memberatkan. Sudah saatnya kau istirahat, kenapa sekarang malah terjaga dan berbicara denganku?"

"Kau sedang apa, Keigo? Apa kau masih di kantor sekarang?"

"Ya, di luar sana hujan deras. Aku tidak mau pulang melewati hujan. Kupikir akan berada di sini dulu sampai hujan reda."

"Mau kutemani?"

Sekali lagi aku melihat keluar jendela. Hujan malah turun semakin deras. Namun dengan adanya Oshitari yang tersambung lewat Skype, aku tidak akan merasa bosan menunggu hujan reda.

"Apa kabarmu, Keigo?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ore-sama selalu tampil prima dalam setiap tugasnya."

"Pastinya sangat lelah mendengarkan keluhan dan masalah orang lain. Aku yakin kau diberkahi kesabaran luar biasa oleh Tuhan."

"Menjadi seorang psikolog itu banyak manfaatnya, Yuushi. Setiap hari, Ore-sama akan mendengarkan cerita orang. Dari cerita-cerita mereka itu, aku banyak belajar. Permasalahan di luar sana terkadang jauh lebih menyulitkan daripada masalah yang sering kita hadapi sehari-hari."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Keigo."

"Pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Awalnya banyak pihak yang tidak setuju dengan keputusanku menjadi pegawai rumah sakit. Dan aku bersikeras."

"Aku pun sebenarnya tidak menyangka kau memutuskan demikian. Keluargamu itu sukses karena bisnis di segala bidang."

"Dan aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa aku bisa sukses dengan caraku sendiri."

"Sasuga, King-sama. Kali ini, kau akan membangun kerajaan baru di dunia yan baru, eh?"

Oshitari ini paling pandai memujiku. Awal kami bicara tadi, suasanaku sedikit tidak enak karena dia muncul tiba-tiba. Aku sudah memendam amarah. Tetapi kemudian dia menemukan topik pembicaraan sederhana yang bisa memperbaikki suasana hatiku. Aku bersandar pada tempat dudukku, meletakkan satu tanganku di bawah dagu dan menatap layar sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat Oshitari tersenyum padaku juga.

"Oh ya, Keigo."

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Sebutkan satu permintaan, aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu."

"Serius?"

"Ya, aku serius."

"Baiklah, satu permintaan. Pulanglah, Yuushi."

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau pulang segera ke Jepang."

Mendadak pemikiran itu muncul di kepalaku. Begitu melihat Oshitari di depan mataku, meski kami hanya terhubung via internet, tiba-tiba aku ingin dia pulang. Aku melihat Oshitari tampak terkejut dan hampir tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia bisa mewujudkan permintaanku atau tidak. Aku juga ingin tahu seberapa serius dia denganku.

"Permintaanmu terlalu berat, Keigo."

"Ini bukan permintaan, tetapi ini perintah dariku."

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku ingin kau pulang secepatnya ke Jepang!"

"Hey, tiba-tiba kau punya keinginan seperti itu. Ada apa, Keigo?"

"Mengapa kau harus bertanya, Yuushi? Apa menurutmu aku punya alasan menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Maka itu aku bertanya, Keigo. Mengapa kau ingin aku pulang?"

Tiba-tiba hati ini menyesak, aku merasa sakit dan ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaan ini kepadanya. Ya, aku punya alasan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Ada jeda keheningan di antara kami. Aku melihat Oshitari sedang mengetik sesuatu di Blackberry-nya. Kemudian kembali menatapku di lahar monitornya.

"Hey, katakan sesuatu, sayang."

"…"

"Keigo…"

Suara rendah Oshitari itu membuatku gila. Aku sampai mencengkeram headphone-ku, rasanya ingin kulepas saja dan tidak mau mendengar dia berbicara padaku. Sesaat aku memejamkan mataku. Aku menahan sakit yang semakin menguasai diri ini. Udara dingin kembali menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulangku.

"Ada apa, Keigo?"

"Pulanglah…pulanglah, Yuushi…"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang karena aku harus menuntaskan pekerjaanku dulu, Keigo."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku melewati 2 tahun ini tanpamu!"

"…Keigo?"

"Aku memang sibuk dengan pasien, dan pekerjaan lainnya di rumah sakit. Walau aku menikmati pekerjaan ini, tetapi lama kelamaan aku bisa jenuh dan aku butuh seseorang untuk kuajak bicara! Kau…kau tidak ada saat aku butuh teman bicara!"

"Kau masih simpan nomer ponselku kan? Alamat email, pin Blackberry, nomer telepon kantor, nomer telepon rumahku di California, dan segala hal yang berhubungan denganku. Semua itu kau simpan semua kan, Keigo?"

"Apa menurutmu Ore-sama puas hanya bisa terhubung denganmu melalui itu semua?"

"…"

"Pulanglah, dan ini perintah dariku!"

Selama 2 tahun, aku memang bisa melalui hari-hariku dengan mengerjakan segala macam tugas di rumah sakit. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah aku ingin bisa melupakan keberadaan Oshitari yang sangat jauh dariku. Kami sudah terhubung sejak SMP kelas 2. Berapa tahunkah usia hubungan kami sekarang? Kemudian kami dihadapi pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa kami harus berjarak, entah sampai kapan lamanya. Oshitari menjanjikan padaku 3 tahun lagi dia akan pulang ke Jepang.

Tapi…

Aku merasa tidak mampu menunggunya sampai selama itu…

Di depan layar ini, aku menunduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di satu telapak tanganku. Aku tidak ingin Oshitari melihatku sedih seperti ini.

"Keigo…kau menangis?"

"Urusai!"

"Keigo…"

"Ore-sama tidak pernah mau menangis di hadapanmu!"

"Keluarkanlah semua perasaanmu, Keigo. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Aku akan diam demi bisa menyelami perasaanmu."

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau bilang begitu padaku? Ke mana kau selama ini, Yuushi?"

Kami sebenarnya terhubung dengan baik. Melalui telepon, pesan singkat, email, semua perantara itu bisa menyambungkan kami. Namun aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah puas. Aku tidak ingin terhubung dengan Oshitari melalui perantara seperti itu. Aku ingin dia ada di sini.

Berada di dekatku…

"Maafkan aku, Keigo…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar permintaan maafmu, Yuushi."

"Maka, inilah yang akan kukatakan padamu. Maukah kau mendengarkanku? Maukah kau memberikan sedikit waktumu untuk mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

Aku sampai mencengkeram kabel headphone yang menggantung di dekat tanganku. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Jantungku mendadak berdegup kencang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Keigo."

"Tidak, jangan kata-kata itu lagi…"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menguatkanmu. Tetapi kau harus yakin bahwa aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Yuushi…"

"Bersabarlah. Tunggulah aku pulang, Keigo. 3 tahun itu tidak akan terasa lama."

"Aku sudah lelah, Yuushi. Pulanglah."

"Aku pasti pulang. Maka itu, tunggu aku di sana, OK?"

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? 3 tahun…4 tahun…10 tahun?"

"Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku akan pulang sesuai dengan janjiku. Bersabarlah, dan kuatkan dirimu selalu, sayang."

"Yuushi…"

"Aku ingin menciummu, Keigo. Dekatkan wajahmu ke monitor. Kumohon?"

Awalnya aku ragu, dan hampir tidak mau melakukannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku agar Oshitari tidak melihatku membuang air mataku yang sejak tadi kutahan di kelopak mataku. Aku lalu berdiri dan mencondongkan wajahku beberapa sentimeter dari lensa kamera. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Oshitari juga mencondongkan dirinya ke layar dan mencium tampilan wajahku.

"Ini hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan denganmu, Yuushi."

"Aku tidak punya cara lain kecuali ini, agar bisa menciummu."

"Maka itu cepatlah pulang, bodoh."

"Iya, aku akan cepat pulang. Tunggu aku di sana, Keigo…"

Aku tersenyum saat dia mengatakan itu. Semoga penantianku cepat berakhir, secepat hujan yang turun membasahi bumi…

~the end~

* * *

Last story to post! selamat menikmati, dan ditunggu komen/reviewnya ^^


End file.
